


AGENTS OF S.A.D.

by BagelJam



Series: AGENTS OF S.A.D. - An Anomaly Alliance AU [1]
Category: Anomaly Alliance
Genre: Multi, S.A.D. AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagelJam/pseuds/BagelJam
Summary: My name is Director Ghae, and I’m with S.A.D., an international intervention agency tasked with ensuring the safety of Enhanced Individuals.You may call them “magical” or “anomalous”, but here, in S.A.D., we have only one name for Enhanced Individuals.A human.Ever since our conception, S.A.D. has been tasked with keeping the Alliance safe, in whatever form or incarnation they show themselves in.We keep them safe. Unlike the next one, who wants to exploit them, and the next one, who will want to dissect them. The reason our organization is still alive is that we’re humans first, agents second.That being said, this morning will be very busy.- Director Ghae





	1. CHAPTER ONE - The Cross

**Author's Note:**

> An AU for a webtoon that isn't even finished, I know, we're crazy.
> 
> \- Undersecretary Bagel

> So.
> 
> You’re probably wondering what the hell is going on.
> 
> Same lmao
> 
> My name is Director Ghae, and I’m with S.A.D., an international intervention agency tasked with ensuring the safety of Enhanced Individuals.
> 
> You may call them “magical” or “anomalous”, but here, in S.A.D., we have only one name for Enhanced Individuals.
> 
> A human.
> 
> Ever since our conception, S.A.D. has been tasked with keeping the Alliance safe, in whatever form or incarnation they show themselves in.
> 
> We keep them safe. Unlike the next one, who wants to exploit them, and the next one, who will want to dissect them. The reason our organization is still alive is that we’re humans first, agents second.
> 
> That being said, this morning will be very busy.
> 
> \- Director Ghae

  


(QUE AGENTS OF S.A.D. OVERTURE THEME SONG)

* * *

  
  


THE HELICARRIER

LOCATION: CLASSIFIED

  


“Director, you have to see this.”

“I am,” they reply. “Isolate the frequencies.”

On the Large Holographic Display™, several S.A.D. Sattelites had picked up on impossibly fast movement near the City of Greenville. Immediately, the display generated coordinates for the anomalous readings.

“Director, the FBI is sending agents there now. Do you want us to intervene?” 

The Director hesitates. “Can we get confirmation that this isn’t just some glitch in the system?”

“It’s no mistake, the readings match up with our previous data collected with our last encounter with the Atlas.”

“Alright, send in S.A.D. Regency Team Theta-9. Put S.A.D. Emergency Protocol Elysian Fourties into effect. I want eyes and ears on-site immediately.”

Agents start coordinating with ground bases near the coordinates. Regency Team Theta-9 is dispatched immediately, their faces appearing on the Display. The Helicarrier glides through the air, overlooking the sea.

“Let’s hope their asses actually succeed this time.”

  


* * *

  


GREENVILLE, [REDACTED]

LOCATION: CLASSIFIED

  


The Yeet-jets whistle through the skies, infinite stretches of road running underneath them.

“Remember, this is a recovery mission. Protect the enhanced at all costs and prevent the FBI from abducting them.” Agent Verie remarks to the team. “Our insiders in the FBI have identified the targets. The ‘Medic’, the ‘Beast’, and the ‘Atlas’. Protect these individuals no matter what the cost is.”

The Yeet lowers itself into a clearing. Agents rush out of the jet, releasing drones into the air.

“I’ve located the enhanced. Two of them are attempting to escape… The other enhanced?” Agent Sleepie looks at Verie. “The FBI is getting close, we need to move, now.”

The team of agents makes their way to the buildings. The town was evacuated, the FBI agents are in pursuit of the Medic. Agent Verie makes their way over to one of their jets and slaps an explosive on the underside of it’s left-wing. Agent Sleepie and another Agent make their way to the other FBI jet and do the same.

“Explosives in place, waiting for confirmation to blow.” Agent Verie says to her intercoms.

“Get out of there first.” Replies HQ. “Stop those FBI agents from getting to the Medic.”

“On it.” Agent Mom says into her mic, immediately jumping in. She grabs her dual cookie jars, and knocks out two FBI agents.

The Medic hesitates for a second, considering the absurdity that someone just knocked out two FBI agents with cookie jars, but only for a second. Not wasting time, and dashes off.

“I lost him.” Agent Mom says, putting away her cookie jars. “More incoming,” she jabs her elbow into an FBI agent attempting to surprise her from behind. Throwing a star-shaped cookie cutter at a roof-top gunner.

Agent Verie and Sleepie rush to support Mom, tasing an FBI agent and throwing a grenade at an FBI humvee.

“They’re escaping. The Atlas has vanished from our radars. Pull out now.”

“Let’s go.” Agent Verie yells at the agents fighting on the rooftops. Agent Verie takes out a grenade and throws it at the rigged jets. The explosion catches the attention of the remaining FBI agents while the S.A.D. agents make their escape.

Two FBI agents appear before the Regency Team. Armed with taser batons. Agent Mom steps forward.

“Go, I’ll meet you at the top of that bakery building.” Agent Mom takes out her two cookie jars. Agent Verie and Sleepie nod.

Agent Mom turns to face the FBI agents, and charges forward, swinging her cookie jars at the FBI agent’s face. Knocking one out. Not missing a beat, she takes her other arm and knocks out the knees of the second FBI agent. Bringing them both to the ground in seconds. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees one of the helicopters taking off. She throws a cookie at the rotating blades, and the helicopter goes down on the convenience store. Agent Mom gets up, and runs to the bakery.

The Yeets take off, cloaking quickly. One of the yeets coasts over to the Bakery. Agent Mom jumps into the Yeet.

“Welcome back.” Agent Sleepie says to Agent Mom. “You did a number on them.”

Agent Mom sighed. “Took me a few seconds longer than it should’ve.”

“Mission failed, the enhanced got away.” Agent Verie communicates to HQ.

“Mission successful, the enhanced got away  alive .” Replies Director Ghae. “At least we managed to fuck up the FBI’s plans. But more pressing matters will come up soon. Redirect to the Ladder for debriefing.”

“Yes, sir.”

  


(QUE OVERTURE MUSIC WITH SAD INTENSE CLOSING NOTES)

* * *

  


THE LADDER

LOCATION: [CLASSIFIED]

  


At the ladder, the agents were debriefed about their mission.

The Helicarrier docked in the sea next to the Ladder. Director Ghae personally greeted the team.

“Don’t feel so down, we managed to gather important information about the Alliance.” Director Ghae explained to the team. Clicking his pen, a holographic display showed the three pictures of the enhanced individuals the S.A.D. team attempted to recover.

“Thanks to some digging from our moles in the FBI, we managed to recover their names and abilities. Will,” Ghae pointed to the first image of a VERY BAD STINKY BOY. “According to agent accounts, this individual has the ability to heal another individual of any type of wound. But there appears to be a cost, as Will himself takes on the wound of the other individual.”

“Well, perhaps a few cookies would fix that!” Agent Mom says.

“Perhaps.” Replied the Director. “Next is Winston, the ‘beast’. This little fluffball supposedly has the ability to transform into large, threatening creatures. But according to the recovered intel, nobody has witnessed this transformation, noting that Winston is only capable of changing himself into a mouse.” The Holographic display showing a nice behaved good boy.

“And lastly, the ‘Atlas’. We weren’t able to access the full name of this individual, but this guy seems to be able to teleport to any place in the world. However, that’s all we know currently. The other two of this ‘alliance’, as the FBI refers to them in their files have simply vanished off the face of the earth. But we were able to recover their identities.”

The Holographic display switches to show the picture of an Asian girl, and a black image where there should be an icon. “Brianne and Lucia. Brianne, the ‘sun’, vanished from the FBI’s view at an undisclosed location, and Lucia, the ‘eye’ is even more enigmatic, no records of even existing with the exception of her extremely empty profile.”

The Agents and the Director make their way to mission control. There, agents are communicating with spies inside the Government, the FBI, and several outposts globally.

“What is most concerning, is something we discovered completely on accident.” Director Ghae walks to his stand. “This name, connecting the Government, the FBI, we even found mentions of it in our oldest records. The Cross.”

The room goes silent in awe.

“What’s the Cross?” Agent Sleepie asks the Director.

“We aren’t certain.” He replies. “We don’t even know if it’s a codename for an entity or organization, and that’s why we need to find out.”

The director turns to the agents. “Regency Team Theta-9, I’m officially assigning you to this case. Protecting and recovering the Alliance takes top priority.”

The Agents look at each other and look back at the director.

“Well, don’t let me get in your way. You have a lot of work to do.”

And with that, the Director walked away.


	2. CHAPTER TWO - Operation: Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A team of S.A.D. agents follows the trail of the "Eye", the most enigmatic of the Alliance.

THE LADDER

LOCATION: [CLASSIFIED]

“Progress on the Medic?” Asks Agent Sleepie.

“Negative, still missing since the last incident. So is the Beast.” Agent Verie replies. “Ever since the Sun accosted that FBI agent, we haven’t been able to track their movements since. And the Atlas keeps popping up in places they shouldn’t be.”

“Don’t get too gloomy yet, we just got information regarding the Eye.” Agent Mom says.

Agent Sleepie turns to face Agent Mom. “No way, finally?”

“Yes, finally. An anonymous tipper claimed that they spotted the Eye from a window in a neighborhood suspiciously close to the incident with the Sun and the incidents with the other three.”

A Holographic Display pulled up showed how close each incident was.

“Inform the director, send a team to confirm this information.” Agent Verie says.

“We should send in the Scoops,” Agent Mom offhandedly remarks. “Besides, we just hired a pilot, and we need someone to break into the Truck.”

Verie hesitates. “They’re… inexperienced.”

“Well, that’s the fun in it!”

“Alright,” Verie says. “Let’s send the fucking Ice Cream Scoopers.”

* * *

ICT-1 “ICE CREAM TRUCK”

LOCATION: [CLASSIFIED]

The Truck flies through the air, wind turbulence shaking the plane.

“FUCK.” yells Agent Emme, dropping her panini. “DAMN IT.”

“Let’s calm down.” Agent Ally-Annes says, helping Emme clean up her panini catastrophe. “We’re almost there.”

“This fucking plane sucks.” Agent Emme says. “Fieldwork will be amazing! They said. It’ll be simple! They said. Nothing can possibly go wrong! They said. My fucking panini begs to differ.”

“Cool it!” Yells Agent Bored from the cockpit. “We’re nearing the location. Someone has to stay behind to pretend this airplane is an ice-cream airplane.”

“Not it.” Says Agent Emme.

“Not it.” Also says Agent Ally-Annes.

“Fuck you,” mutters Agent Bored. “Fine, I’ll have the drones do it. Hopefully, the parents here read their children’s sci-fi books.”

Agent Emme stuffs her bag with tranquilizer guns.

“What… would you need to fight in a neighborhood?” Agent Ally-Annes asks Emme innocently.

Agent Emme looks up at Ally-Annes with the most done look on her face.

“Door to door salesmen.” She slings her backpack over her shoulder.

Agent Bored turns on the seatbelt lights. “We’re approaching the location, ETA five minutes. Buckle up.”

The Ice Cream Truck lands onto the pavement of the quaint little neighborhood. 

“Alright, turn on the music.” Agent Emme says to Agent Bored.

“But music is stupid.”

“TURN ON THE FUCKING MUSIC.”

“...fine…” Agent Bored flips a switch and the ice-cream truck song starts playing.

Agent Emme looks back at the two agents, arming her tranquilizer gun. “Let’s go.”

The three agents quietly slip out the back door while loads of kids and their tired parents line up in front of the ice-cream drone.

“Wak wak wak wak.” Agent Emme mutters under her breath. She surveys the crowd of kids. “None of them have a discernable tattoo on their hands. Let’s keep looking.”

They walk from door to door, asking parents if they’ve seen any child with a tattoo on their hand, or with the name “Lucia”. Two hours pass and they’re on the pavement.

“Clearly, the Eye isn’t here.” Agent Bored sheepishly says.

Agent Ally-Annes perks up. “Perhaps we should try that mysterious looking home that we for some unusual reason we haven’t checked yet with the wide-eyed girl staring at us through the window while conveniently hiding her hands that just conveniently became noticeable for us!”

“No.” groans Agent Emme.

“We should!”

“Will it make you shut up if we ask.”

“I mean, sure…”

Agent Emme gets up quickly. “Let’s go.”

As they cross the street to get to the house, the girl hides from the window.

“Excuse me, miss, are you interested in buy-” Emme shoots the salesman in the face. His limp body falls to the cold grass of the sidewalk.

“There’s my reason.” Emme glares back at Ally-Annes. Who simply stares in shock and horror at the unconscious body.

“You’re fifteen, the fuck is wrong with you?” Agent Bored says as he knocks three times on the mysterious house’s door. A young girl opens the door.

“Hello? My name is Agent Emme, with the… CIA. Yes, the CIA. We’re looking for a young girl with a tattoo on her hand named ‘Lucia.’”

The girl shyly hides her hands behind her back. “I’ve never heard of such a person, ma’am,” she replies softly. Agent Ally-Annes notices her hiding her hands but doesn’t prod.

“Well, if you do see her, make sure to uh… Report it to the government!” Agent Emme improvises. She and the other agents turn away, as the girl closes her door.

“That’s her, I know it.” Agent Ally-Annes whispers to the Agents. “The way she hid her hands, the uncertainty when she said that she’d never heard of the name Lucia.”

“Look,” Agent Emme turns to glare at Ally-Annes. “We proved you wrong, it’s-” Emme stops, noticing movement in the corner of her eye.

“Don’t move,” she says, discreetly pulling a second gun out of her bag. She then whips around and shoots two FBI agents on the rooftops.

“Fuck, we’ve been made.” Yells Agent Bored, getting out his baton. “We gotta go.”

An FBI plane lowers itself onto the ground. Agents running out of the plane and aiming their guns at the Agents.

“Alright, MAYBE the ice-cream plane was a little obvious.” Agent Ally-Annes whispers to Bored.

“HQ, we need extraction.” Agent Emme whispers into her comms.

“HANDS IN THE AIR!” An FBI agent with a megaphone yells at the Scoops Troop.

Agent Emme scoffs. “The only thing that’ll be in the air will be your bodies.”

“Wh- that doesn’t make sense-” Emme throws a grenade at the FBI agents. 

“GET DOWN!” Emme yells at her team, the grenade explodes. Releasing a wave of energy that blasts the FBI Agents and their helicopter into the air. “Okay, now we run.”

“You never told me you had one of those!” Agent Ally-Annes says to Emme as they’re running.

“She’s not supposed to.” Says Agent Bored glaring at Agent Emme. “What the ACTUAL fuck?”

“Stole it while a science nerd wasn’t looking.”

Ally-Annes looks back at the building and sees the girl watching them from the window. The girl is waving back at them, there’s something in her hand…

“Get in!” Agent Bored pulls Ally-Annes into the plane, and the Ice Cream Truck takes off. The crowd of kids disperses dejectedly.

“I am TELLING you, that girl is the Eye,” Ally-Annes tells Agent Emme while Agent Bored runs to the cockpit.

“Yea, no shit. But it’s too late now, either she’s gone or the FBI took her. I have to radio HQ…”

Agent Bored speaks into his intercoms. “This is ICT-1, requesting emergency permission to redirect to the Ladder.”

“Permission granted, prepare for debriefing after landing.”

“Understood.”

* * *

THE LADDER

LOCATION: CLASSIFIED

“So, it was her.” Agent Mom says as she enters the room. “How did the FBI manage to find us?”

“Still unsure, the Troop got back unscathed though, and did some nasty damage to their agents though.” Agent Verie sits back. Accidentally dropping her Panini. “Oh my god, that’s the second time today.”

“In other news, the Director is pleased with the Troop’s work. Not bad for a bunch of newbies.” Agent Sleepie says. Reading over the reports. “I think they should be cleared for more assignments.”

“I disagree.” Agent mom says. “They’re too new to this game. Perhaps they need more training. More experience.”

“Any more news on the others?”

“Nothing since Greenville.”

“Agent Verie!” One of the Agents manning the comms yell. “There’s been a development on the Medic.”

“What’s going on?”

“A sighting.”

“I’ll go.” Agent Mom steps forward. “Solo, so you can focus on other issues.”

“Are you sure?” Agent Sleepie says. “It’s dangerous, we don’t know who the Medic is traveling with.”

“Don’t worry.” Agent Mom re-attaches her Cookie Jars to her belt. “I can handle it.”

Agent Verie and Agent Sleepie look back at each other.

“Alright, we’ll send you off tomorrow. Get baking.” Agent Verie says to Mom. “For now, we have an eye to catch.”


End file.
